User blog:Gocubs711/Top 10: Mario Kart 8 Tracks
If you guys aren't aware, Mario Kart 8 recently came out, and it has consumed 50% of my life. If you don't have the game yet, but have a Wii U, you're an idiot, go out an get it. Otherwise, this game is a game that you buy a system for. (I'm easily impressed, but let's put that aside.) Here's my list of the Top 10 Mario Kart 8 tracks. In this list, I will only be including new tracks, NOT the retro ones. One more thing, to those who have the game, this is my own opinion, and mine will most likely be different than yours. Enjoy! 10. Thwomp Ruins - If you don't mind giant pieces of stone crashing down on you, this is a great course. I love the style of ruins in games. There's a spot in the track that's only accessable after a lap passes, and even then it's hard to get to. There's also plenty of opportunities to use shortcuts and surprise your opponents. Overall, a great track to race on. 9. Bone-Dry Dunes - Usually I'm not one for desert levels, but this one's definitely different. With the sand pirate ships full of toads throwing coins at you and the giant carving of Dry Bowser, this course looks really good and has many paths to travel. The only complaint I'd have is that some spots are almost impossible to turn in, though that just may be my choice of character. 8. Toad Harbor - Basically a rip-off of San Francisco, but still a great track in its own right.. In the final stretch is a huge downhill portion with trolleys and ramps that's fun to fly down. You even get an incentive for landing on top of a trolley. The best part about this track: the music. Great guitar parts, especially one part that descends and makes me sing it every time it comes. 7. Twisted Mansion - Like desert levels, haunted-house themed places don't usually mix with me. But this is more than an exception. As the name suggestes, everything here is twisted, from wavy floors on the wall to the many turns under water. If you master the game's flying mechanic, you can get yourself to an upper level of the mansion and get some coins in the process. 6. Mount Wario - Rather than laps, this track has certain check points. Starting at the top of the mountain in a plane and skating your way down, Mount Wario leaves a big impression. My favorite part is the ending, where the crowd cheers on the racers, flying through the rings, and passing the finish line in front of masses of toads who weren't popular enough to be able to race. 5. Water Park - It's short and simple, but still one of my favorite tracks. Like the name suggestes, part of the track is under water with a giant loop that spirals out and back it. It's always fun to drift the whole loop, bumping into other players and the submarine to get a boost. Even flying at the end and crashing through the ferris wheel gives a good sense of satisfaction. 4. Cloudtop Cruise - It doesn't just have Gusty Garden Galaxy music, it puts you on a giant vine, let's your race through the airship, and on a giant metal plate inside a lightning cloud (nothing dangerous about that). There's a shortcut involving two leaves on the vine at the very end of the track that saves you two seconds, but two seconds that could define the race. 3. Electrodrome - Red, Green, Blue, Purple, all the colors and lights coming together to make a dance party of a track. I love how this track controls, the rave music, the antigravity, even the Piranha plants are electric and bouncing to the music. The turns right before the final jump are my favorite part, landing on different parts of the track and making a scale. I like music. 2. Bowser's Castle - Racing as Bowser in this game has made me appreciate his castle. The metal music really pumps you up for a great race. The prominent part of the track, a giant Bowser of rock and lava punching parts of the track and making them jump is my favorite part. But whose bright Idea was it to put lasers in his castle? Oh wait... 1. Sunshine Airport - What can I say? This track has everything, beautiful scenery at an airport of all things, great flying and anti-gravity sections, a couple different pathways to go on the track, and some pretty awesome music. My favorite part is the suspended portion in the sky where I can just drif tthe entire length of it, gaining so much speed. This is without a doubt my favorite course, and I always try to race it every time I play. Category:Blog posts